1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shifting identity from one storage drive, such as a tape drive, to another storage drive without a host having any knowledge of the shift in identity.
2. Description of Related Art
Robotic storage library technology has been a staple in digital mass storage for back-up and server applications for many years. From the time of inception, the technology has evolved in increased complexity and capacity to meet the growing data storage needs fueled by a booming computer industry and the age of the internet. Increased speed at which data can be stored and retrieved for a host computer, or client, is ever evolving to meet the growing needs of those consuming data. Nonetheless, certain time-consuming operations, such as loading and unloading tape cartridges from tape drives, are constraints that exist in today's storage libraries.
In an effort to improve operational speed in handling load and unload operations within a storage library, methods are disclosed herein. It is to innovations related to this subject matter that the claimed invention is generally directed.